Solo se que estarás conmigo
by Aki-sensei
Summary: La vida de Yugi se ha vuelto muy desastrosa y solo tiene como apoyo a Atemu para seguir viviendo pero ha surgido un nuevo sentimiento dentro de él...¿Cambiarán las cosas entre el y Atemu? YXYY
1. Introduction

_Bueno, ya que mi primer fic no fue tan… interesante, decidí intentar con esta historia que se me ocurrió a la media noche y media mientras veía la película de Yu-Gi-Oh, aparte de que me gustan las historias shounen-ai, espero les guste…_

La vida de Yugi había cambiado demasiado desde que se quedó solo en el mundo… su abuelito había fallecido hace diez meses, sus amigos no estaban con el, Anzu fue a estudiar a Norteamérica para ser una gran bailarina, Jounouchi estaba acompañando a su amante Seto Kaiba en un viaje de negocios en otra parte, Honda y Otogi cuidaban de la hermanita de Jounouchi … de no ser por Atemu, el espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio que ahora contaba con un cuerpo material Yugi se hubiese suicidado de tanta soledad…

Atemu hacía muchas cosas que estaban a su alcance para alegrar a su pequeño Yugi, después de todo, Yugi era la luz de Atemu, siempre trataba de hacerlo sonreír, de mostrarle que todavía hay cosas buenas en el mundo y la mayoría de las veces Yugi sonríe y se alegra por un buen tiempo… pero Atemu sabía que no siempre iba a poder cambiar el estado de humor de Yugi, para poder "sobrevivir" Atemu tomó un trabajo de medio tiempo en una compañía (no fue en Kaiba Corp) repartiendo correo, desempacando cajas, cosas por el estilo, cosas que Atemu pudiese realizar sin incendiar algo…a Yugi le alegraba ver que Atemu se esforzaba por adaptarse a la edad contemporánea y se sentía conmovido que lo hiciera por él pero había veces en las que tenía que trabajar horas extras por los días de inventario o cuando no había nadie más que hacer cierto trabajo más que él… el horario normal de Atemu para llegar era normalmente media hora antes de que Yugi saliera del colegio pero había veces que llegaba incluso 3 horas después…

Aunque Yugi sabía el por que luego llegaba tarde, se preocupaba por su yami, si llegaba temprano abría la todavía existente tienda de juegos, cuando el llegaba lo saludaba alegremente como siempre, pero cuando llegaba tarde Yugi estaba atendiendo la tienda, aún con el cansancio del trabajo Atemu siempre le dedicaba una calida sonrisa a Yugi, con el tiempo Yugi se fue dando cuenta de que necesitaba ver esa sonrisa para poder levantarse el día siguiente, esa sonrisa o las preguntas de preocupación que siempre hacía Atemu cada vez que Yugi suspiraba, estaba callado o incluso cuando tosía, Yugi empezó a aclarar todas sus ideas respecto a Atemu y finalmente se dio cuenta de que le tenía un sentimiento especial, uno que no había compartido con nadie, era nuevo, cálido y a la vez extraño, no sabía que ese sentimiento iba a cambiar su vida como la conocía en ese momento...

_Bueno, esta es la introducción... espero que siga no se yo, por favor díganme lo que opinan, apenas estoy comenzando XD_


	2. Welcome to my life

Bueno, aunque solo hayan sido 2 por ahora los reviews le voy a seguir, muchas gracias a katruina por leerlo y yami no solamente trabaja de repartidor de correo, bueno la mayoría de las veces y también las gracias a Katsuy Akano, ya lei tus dos fics y me gustaron mucho XD **Hola!** Ah hola…AHHH! QUE HACES TU AQUÍ! **Te vine a acompañar voy contigo siempre recuerdas?** TT lectores, mi malvada conciencia... conciencia, los lectores **y como soy la parte buena de tu cabeza seré gentil al recordarte que Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi** TT cállate y empecemos el capítulo...

**¿Por qué tiene el nombre de una canción?** Por que así lo quise y tiene que ver con la historia**… ahhhhh...**

"..." habla, '…' pensamiento /.../ enlace mental

Capítulo I-Welcome to my life (By Simple Plan)

P.O.V. Normal (es decir QUE YO SOY LA QUE HABLA JAJAJA)

Ese día había sido uno de los peores para ambos chicos, por un lado Yugi tuvo examen sorpresa de matemáticas, tuvo que hacer un cuestionario de mas de 4 hojas de biología y había olvidado su reporte de inglés en la casa-tienda... 'Al menos ya terminó el día, es temprano, quien sabe si Atemu esté en casa hoy', como el día estaba despejado decidió caminar, no estaba muy lejos...

Por otro lado con Atemu... "¡HEY¡Chico tri-color!" se oía la voz de un señor en una lujosa oficina, Atemu entró con temor, como si fuese a ser devorado o algo por el estilo "¿Diga señor?" dijo algo nervioso "Necesito que lleves esto a la planta 3" entregándole unas cajas "y que revises las cajas que están por salir, después de que termines podrás irte", "Si señor, con permiso" Atemu fue corriendo escaleras abajo desde la planta 7, no le gustaba el ascensor por que era muy avanzado en tecnología para el, se dirigió a cada oficina que le tocaba un paquete, recibiendo uno que otro "gracias" por que estaban muy ocupados, Atemu se dirigió después de esto a revisar las cajas del almacén "25…26…27…28…29…30¡HE TERMINADO!"gritó con alegría mientras guardaba el resto de las cajas en el camión, "Gracias joven" le dijo el conductor "Es mi trabajo señor que pase buena tarde", terminando esto subió con su jefe a informarle que ya había terminado, 'Al menos hoy es viernes, mañana no tengo que trabajar XD, un momento...' "Disculpe pero ¿Qué hora es?" su jefe apenas levantó la mirada (A quien les recuerda jejeje) "15:20" '¿Más de las tres, no puede ser, tengo que ir a casa rápido, Yugi debió haber llegado hace más de veinte minutos', no quedaba muy lejos y Atemu olvidó por completo que pudo haber tomado el autobús pero se fue corriendo...

P.O.V. de Yugi:

Llegué a casa como por las 15:18 y Atemu no estaba, no me sentía muy bien, encima de todo lo que me había pasado el día de hoy, decidí ir a mi habitación a descansar, despejar mi pobre mente, 'las vacaciones están por llegar, eso es bueno, pero no estaré con ninguno de mis amigos', siento como quieren brotar unas lágrimas de mis ojos, no me importa, Atemu no está y no tendrá que preocuparse por que no me ve por ahora, doy un largo suspiro y decido encender la radio... están pasando la canción de Simple Plan "Welcome to my life" (A/N: Voy a poner la letra en inglés y lo que piensa Yugi en español)

_Do you ever feel like breaking down_

'Muchas veces'

_Do you ever feel out of place_

'Ahora es un momento '

_Like somehow you just dont belong, and no one understands you?_

'Es verdad, no pertenezco aquí y nadie me entiende… eso creo'

_Do you ever want to run away_

'Demasiadas veces'

_Do you lock yourself in your room_

'Ahora mismo'

_With the radio on turned up just so loud and no one hears you screaming?_

'¿Acaso está dedicada a mí esa canción?'

_No you don't know what is like when nothing feels all right_

'Pero si se que como es cuando nada sale bien, como HOY'

_You don't know what is like to be like me_

'…'

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

'Todo eso y más siento'

_To be kicked when you are down, to feel like you've been pushed around_

'…'

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no one is there to save you_

'Solo tengo a Atemu y el no estará siempre conmigo'

_No you don't know what is like… Welcome to my life_

Decidí apagar la radio y justo en el momento en que Atemu llegaba, "¡Yugi, ya llegué!" lo escucho subir hasta mi habitación y abre la puerta suavemente "Lamento haber llegado tarde Yugi pero es que habían muchas cajas hoy -" Me muestra su sonrisa de siempre, 'Aun cansado puede sonreír, me gustaría tener sus ánimos para pararse cada día' "Alcancé a escuchar una canción desde afuera de la tienda…" "Probablemente haya terminado" Atemu enciende la radio y la canción ya estaba terminando (Que poco tiempo pero si pongo todo me voy a tardar mucho)

_No you don't know what is like… Welcome to my life, Welcome to my life_

"Esa canción es interesante, tiene un buen mensaje en la letra" me comenta sonriente "Y ¿Ya comiste algo?

"No, de hecho estaba esperando " Atemu vuelve a sonreír "En ese caso vamos a comer algo, y como hoy es viernes puedes dormir tarde XP"…

P.O.V. NORMAL

Atemu y Yugi estaban comiendo ramen (Lo siento es lo primero que se me ocurrió) mientras veían una película (lo dejo a su mente jejeje), "No me has dicho como te fue hoy en la escuela, debes de estar emocionado por que ya vas a salir de vacaciones ¿no?", "Pues claro que sí, ya no soporto estar encerrado todos los días, me atrofio el cerebro jejeje" Yami se tragó los fideos que tenía en la boca y sonrió "Pero la escuela es importante Yugi, te atrofiarías más el cerebro viendo la televisión" Yugi se rió suavemente, " Es verdad Atemu" la película terminó y ya eran más de las 23:00 hrs, Atemu estiró los brazos y bostezó "Bueno Yugi no se tu pero yo tengo mucho sueño" pero cuando volteó a ver a Yugi el estaba acurrucado en el extremo del sillón durmiendo,

P.O.V. DE ATEMU

'Pobre, debió de haber trabajado mucho hoy en la escuela' cargue a Yugi y lo lleve a su habitación, se veía tan frágil y tierno cuando dormía, lo dejé en su cama y solo le quité los zapatos, para que estuviese más cómodo, me acercé a su rostro, sus flecos amarillos cubrian sus cerrados ojos "Duerme bien mi ángel" le susurré al oído y le di un beso en la frente, no me atrevía a más, salí sigilosamente de la habitación y fui a la mía a descansar... "Algún día sabrás lo muy importante que eres Yugi, lo importante que eres para mí"

P.O.V. DE YUGI

Me desperté y vi que no estaba en el sillón de la sala, estaba en mi cuarto, 'De seguro fue Atemu' decidí ponerme el piyama para poder descansar y de repente recuerdo las palabras _Duerme bien mi ángel _y que Atemu me daba un beso en la frente "No, fue un sueño, Atemu nunca haría eso, fue un sueño" empiezo a sentir ese calor por dentro, quisiera saber de que es pero por el momento estoy muy cansado como para pensar...

Y...eso es todo por hoy **¿Qué¿Ya,** por eso, por eso no te quería aqui **Pero es muy poco**, bueno si tanto te crees hazlo tu por mi, ME QUEMO EL CEREBRO CON ESTO! **x.x **bueno espero que me manden sus comentarios Basta con presionar ese boton moradito que dice Go **es lavanda** ... NOS VEMOS!Ahora tu ven acá voy a darte una lección de la privacidad **X.X**


	3. Cantares del mar

KONICHIWA! **no entiendo,** es japonés **ahhhhhhhhhh** de veras contigo no se puede**, puedo empezar yo la historia?** Esta bien **Hola! Soy la conciencia de darkykimanoi y voy a agradecer a los que mandaron reviews y vamos a poner** vamos? **Esta bien darky va a poner quien habla cada linea para que sea menos confuso y... ah si Yu-Gi-Oh! No le pertenece y eso es bueno** jajaja **bueno ahora** _HOLA!_ **NO!TU NO!** _Que recibimiento TT_ **a ti quien te llamo?** _Pues estoy por lo mismo que tu, _discutan luego ahora vamos con la historia…Ah si cuando este en _cursiva _es pensamiento y la razón por la cual me tarde es que no encontraba una canción adecuada, perdí casi un ojo por encontrarla

Capítulo II.- Cantares desde el corazón

(A/N: Estamos en el sueño de Yugi)

Yugi estaba en un prado lleno de flores de diversos colores (A/N: Estilo Heidy)

Y:_¿Dónde estoy? _caminando por un sendero

Se da cuenta que esta atardeciendo y decide acercarse, (A/N¿Por qué? Es un sueño no tiene demasiado sentido) se da cuenta que ya no esta en el prado y ahora estaba en una playa, Yugi pudo apreciar como el Sol se escondía entre las aguas que estaban pintadas con diversos tonos de rojo, naranja, amarillo, rosa y morado

Y: Es, es hermoso este lugar, _Ojalá Atemu estuviese conmigo_

En eso escuchó a una persona cantar:

(N.A: Está algo modificada la canción jejeje)

Atado a este sentimiento,

Con tristeza voy

Tratando de hacerte comprender

_¿Comprender¿Quién es el que está cantando?_

Porque tu ausencia es cruel y yo

Aquí estoy rendido a tus pies

Y sé que no hay nada que perder

Pensando en ti hasta que no me dejes ir

Quiero tenerte, quererte

Contigo quiero estar

Amar sin parar

_Esa voz, se me es muy conocida_

Quererte, tenerte,

No quiero vivir sin tu amor jamás

Pues nada es tan fuerte

Como tenerte, amarte

Y ya nunca más perderte

Yugi caminó guiándose por la canción y encontró a

Y¿A... Atemu?

Un chico muy parecido a el, a excepción de ser más alto y unos ojos diferentes, tanto en color como forma, se encontraba sentado viendo el mar y cantando, éste al escuchar su nombre volteó sin dejar de cantar, se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia él

El amor y el dolor

Que creció en mi corazón

Te perdí y comprendí

Que difícil es vivir

Sin tu amor, ese amor

Que me llena de ilusión

Atemu se acercó más a Yugi mientras repetía esa parte de la canción, estaban tan cerca pero cuando Yugi iba a tomar los brazos de Atemu todo se disolvió por unos rayos de sol proviniendo de la ventana de su habitación, había vuelto al mundo real, a la típica rutina, a la cruda realidad.

Y¿_ Como me gustaría escuchar eso y que no fuese un sueño _¿Qué¡Es muy temprano!

Puesto que era sábado y la tienda de juegos abría en unas pocas horas, decidió darse un largo baño, ya había perdido el sueño; mientras sentía como el agua iba tomando la temperatura ideal para Yugi, (A/N¿Qué no les pasa? Cuando hace frío y uno quiere una ducha caliente o cuando es verano y está hirviendo el agua?) este estaba sumido en pensamientos, seguía confundido por lo que pasó ayer, y encima ese sueño

Y: Necesito relajarme, dejar de pensar por un tiempo, si no Atemu me empezaría a preguntar y…

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo callarse repentinamente

A¿Yugi¿Eres tú?

Y: Claro que sí ¿Quién más podría ser?

A: Lo siento Yugi, estoy un poco dormido todavía

Y: Esta bien

P.O.V. de Atemu

_Desperté maldiciendo a ese reloj como hago todos los sábados, no sé por que me sigo despertando a estas horas, más bien no se por que nunca lo he desprogramado para que no me despierte los sábados, tal vez por que si lo intento lo destruiría... bueno, no tengo más remedio que levantarme, encima de que si vuelvo a dormir no podré hacerme cargo de la tienda…y no puedo esperar para decirle a Yugi lo que tengo planeado, pero tengo que ser paciente, no se si le agrade o no la idea..._

P.O.V. NORMAL

Yugi salió del baño en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, Atemu estaba preparando el desayuno, así que decidió darse prisa, no solamente por que tenía hambre, también quería cerciorarse de que no se incendiara nada; ya en la cocina...

Y: Algo huele bien ¿Qué preparas?

A: sirviendo en un plato Pues, sabes perfectamente que no soy un gran cocinero pero hice hot-cakes y tocino - (A/N: Son las 10 de la mañana y no he desayunado, tengo mucha hambre Xx)

Y: Bueno, la práctica hace al maestro echándole miel a sus hot-cakes

A: Jaja que gracioso

Y: -

Después del desayuno, Yugi fue a abrir la tienda mientras Atemu se daba un baño, si todavía quedaba agua caliente...

Media hora después…

A: Listo, Yugi ¿Cómo va todo?

Y: Aburrido, es muy temprano

A: Tienes razón en eso pero...

Y¿Pero?

A: Te tengo una sorpresa

Y: U... ¿una sorpresa?

A: Si, pero te la diré al final del día...

¿Qué sorpresa tendrá Atemu para Yugi¿Será algo que cambiará sus vidas para siempre? **¿Podrías dejar de hacer esas preguntas?** _Tu ya sabes lo que pasará _**Pensé que te habías ido **_Claro que no, aquí me quedo igual que tú _Ignórenlos jejeje, espero que les haya gustado el segundo episodio y si, la canción es de rebelde a los que no les guste lo siento mucho pero era mi última opción disponible, mandenme ideas! Nos vemos pronto **Recuerden oprimir ese botoncito lavanda que dice Go para mandar un review,** _es morado_ **lavanda** _morado_ **lavanda** --


	4. Cuando estás conmigo

Oyasuminasai! **Sigo sin entender** _significa buenas noches_ **sabiondo** _se dice sabihondo _**sabiondo**_ sabihondo_ ¡PODRIAN CALLARSE¡NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR! **Perdón **_gomen nasai_ Ah, bueno ya, gracias por haber leído el capítulo anterior, no se preocupen, pondré en claro esto rápido: Ambos tanto como Yugi y Atemu se aman mutuamente pero son tan bakas que no se lo dicen así que no todavía no se han dicho nada, _a mi ya me lo dejaste claro_ **a mi no** _calla_ **no me calles!** ¡CALLENSE! Bueno, me he dado cuenta que no aparecen los asteriscos cuando los publico así que pondré )( en lugar de asteriscos cuando sea una acción! _Hey un momento_ ¿Ahora que? **¿Por qué pones en Char. 1 a Yami Y. si lo tienes como Atemu?** Ah no se, error supongo pero ya se queda así ahora vamos con este nuevo capítulo, también me maté buscando una canción

**Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi** _Gracias a Ra_ ¿Perdón? _No_ **nada XP** ...

Capítulo III.- Cuando estás conmigo (Reik)

Yugi estuvo demasiado hiperactivo toda la tarde por lo que le había dicho Atemu de una sorpresa (N.A: _¿Y quién no?_) Atemu aprovechó esa energía para mandar a Yugi a ir de compras mientras el arreglaba la tienda.

En el camino Yugi iba tarareando una canción que escuchaba por su radio portátil (N.A: **¿Todavía existen esas cosas?** Si yo digo que si es por que si!) mientras reflexionaba acerca de lo que decía esta:

"Cuando estás conmigo  
se llena mi corazón,  
tiene sentido la vida  
y el mundo es una ilusión."

La tienda estaba algo llena, era sábado, por lo menos la lista de lo que tenía que comprar Yugi no era tan larga, no iba a tardar mucho

"Cuando estas conmigo

es bello mí alrededor,  
y una sonrisa tuya

derrite mi corazón. "

"Cuando estas conmigo

el tiempo pierde el valor  
y una caricia tuya

me hace volar hasta el sol."

Y: _Curioso, las canciones de ahora ayudan a reflexionar mejor lo que sientes_

Ya había terminado de tomar lo que necesitaba, sólo faltaba pagar...

"Tiene sentido la vida (porque estas conmigo)  
y el mundo es una ilusion (porque estas conmigo)  
cuando estas conmigo (conmigo)  
es bello mi alrededor."

Yugi seguía tarareando la canción mientras se dirigía a su hogar...

Y: _Tiene sentido la vida porque estás conmigo, es cierto, sin Atemu mi vida no tendría sentido, es decir, cuida de mí, se preocupa si llego tarde, claro, si él no llega tarde primero, se asegura de que termine mis estudios, si enfermo o cualquier cosa, como si fuese un padre para mí, o un hermano mayor... Pero, como me gustaría también cuidar de él, pero¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? No hay nada que yo pueda hacer por él, cuando todo ya lo ha hecho por mí, me siento confundido, y aún más con este sentimiento que tengo cada vez que pienso en él, como quisiera hablar con cualquiera de mis amigos para que me lo explicara, si no me conociera bien diría que este sentimiento por Atemu es... es... ¿amor? NO¿Cómo es eso posible? Bueno, si es posible, que... que yo esté enamo...enamorado de Atemu _)sin darse cuenta había llegado a la casa tienda( _pero el hecho de que lo esté no significa que el lo esté de mí, pensará que soy un completo fenómeno si se lo digo... no, mejor me callo..._

A: Yugi, llegaste¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado¿Pasó algo¿Yugi?

Y¿Huh¿Ya llegué? Debí haberme quedado entre pensamientos¡Hola Atemu!

A: Yugi, me asustaste, pensé que te había pasado algo

Y: No, no, bueno, cambiando el tema... ¿Me vas a decir la sorpresa?

Atemu sonrío

A: Ten paciencia Yugi, todavía no termina el día

Y: Pero...

A: No te la voy a decir, ahora vete a lavar las manos vamos a almorzar

Y: Esta bien, _Me va a matar de los nervios si no me da aunque sea una pista_

Mientras Yugi subía a lavarse las manos Atemu se sentó en la silla más cercana que encontró

A: _No me gusta esconderle las cosas pero, esta es la mejor manera en la que puedo ayudarlo a él y, en cierta forma a mí; si supieras lo que siento por ti Yugi, pero si te lo dijera, pensarías que soy raro y nuestra amistad no sería la misma... por eso organicé esta sorpresa para ti, para que te puedas relajar de todo el estrés por el que has pasado y para que sepas lo que siento por ti, pero tengo que esperar un poco más..._

Aquí lo dejo, **¿Ya?** _No es justo,_ ya se que no pero el martes comienzan de nuevo mis clases y no creo tener tiempo luego así que adelanté lo más que pude hoy _Malvada_ No hables, dejen sus comentarios **y apóyenla se quemó el cerebro haciendo este episodio,** _si, brinden ideas son aceptadas!_ ... bueno, espero que sigan leyendo esta extraña historia! _Sayonara! __En serio, considera ese curso de japonés_


	5. Será por que te amo

Jajá lo sabía, _¿Qué?_ La curiosidad mata al gato _¿Lo dices por él?_ Sip y por la gente que lee mis historias _Se me hace que no tienes idea de cual es la sorpresa preparada para Yugi_ Claro que sé _Aja si_ Mira que si sé es... ah ya descubrí tu malvado truco, no funcionará JAJAJA _¬¬ _bueno, gracias a los que escribieron reviews del capítulo anterior y bueno ya vamos a comenzar con la historia antes de que despierte_…_

_Ah si Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi _y esta canción es de verdad antigua así que no me digan nada

Capítulo V.- Será porque te amo

-Mientras Yugi estaba lavándose las manos en el baño de arriba...-

Y: _Debo decirle a alguien lo que siento, para que me diga que hacer, no puedo decirle a Atemu... sería muy vergonzoso, voy a hablar con Jounouchi, tal vez el pueda ayudarme con esto... _

En eso oye por la radio de la cocina (N.A: _No creo que sea tanta distancia_ Bueno así son las cosas conmigo todo puede suceder _Ah_) una verdaderamente vieja canción

"De pronto canto será porque te amo, y siento el viento que pasa por tus manos, todo es distinto cuando te estoy mirando, no me comprendo será porque te amo"

Y: _¿Por qué siento que ahora cada canción contesta mis dudas?_

"Canto a tu ritmo en pleno mes de enero, es primavera será porque te amo; si estamos juntos, no se ni donde estamos, que nos importa será porque te amo"

Y: _Es verano actualmente y estamos en junio no en enero…_

"Vuela que vuela y verás, que no es difícil volar, vuela que vuela y veré al mundo loco de atar; si canto, canto por ti, por un amor que aparece, que nace y que crece dentro y fuera de mi"

Y: _Bueno a eso no le entiendo demasiado_

-Mientras tanto, Atemu estaba colocando la mesa mientras escuchaba la canción-

"Duermo y no duermo pienso y no estoy pensando, tan solo canto será porque te amo, si estalla el mundo, nosotros nos marchamos si estalla el mundo será porque te amo"

A: _Las canciones de ahora, siempre ayudan con lo que dicen_ (N.A.: Si supiera que esa canción es más vieja…)

"Si estoy contigo será porque te amo, si tengo miedo será porque te amo, si soy tu amigo será porque te amo, ¿por qué te amo? será porque te amo"

A: _Mi Yugi, busqué de mil formas como decirte lo que siento y si lo que tengo preparado no funciona, ya no tendré ni una sola oportunidad más._

Yugi bajo las escaleras y se sentó enfrente de su yami, el cual estaba tarareando la canción

Y: Uhhh ¿Atemu?

A: Mmmmhmhmh…

Y: ¿Atemu?

A: Mmmhmh – en eso voltea a ver a Yugi- ¡Ah! Yu..Yugi me asustaste ¿cuando llegaste?

Y: ¬¬' Hace menos de un minuto, ¿Podemos cenar?

A: Eh si, si claro, vamos a cenar

-Después de la cena… y de que limpiaran los platos y demás-

Y: -Sentándose en el sillón- ¿Y bien?

A: ¿Bien? ¿Bien qué?

Y: Atemu… ¿Qué hay de tu "sorpresa"?

A: Ah eso, jejeje bueno, Yugi, ya que vas a salir de vacaciones…

Y: Aja

A: Pensé que estas vacaciones de verano…

AQUÍ TERMINA _¿¡QUE? ¡ESTAS LOCA! _Y TU QUE TE LA CREES, NO TERMINA AQUÍ JAJAJA _VOY A… _XD!

A: Pensé que estas vacaciones de verano…

Y: ¿Si?

A: Bueno, no sería mala idea ir a visitar a unos viejos amigos

Y: O.O ¿¡ENSERIO? ¿Quién?

A: Jounouchi y Kaiba XD

Y: Oh Atemu, GRACIAS –abrazándolo por la cintura, Atemu se sonroja pero por suerte Yugi no lo ve jejeje- Pero ¿Cómo?

A: Jejeje ese es mi secreto, no te preocupes Yugi en unas pocas semanas vamos a visitarlos… pero no…pue…do…res…pi…rar…

Y: Lo siento Atemu –soltándolo- Pero estoy muy emocionado

A: Si, puedo verlo

Y: XD

A: Bueno, vete a dormir que el lunes tienes exámenes finales y tienes que aprobar

Y: Pero hoy es sábado

A: Aun así ve a dormir Yugi

Y: Esta bien, buenas noches Atemu

Yugi va y abraza a Atemu pero no como lo hizo hace 3 o 4 minutos, si no uno cariñoso ( N.A.: _Que lindo XD … _no puedo creer que escriba yo esto) eso provoca que Atemu se sonrojara

Y: Atemu ¿Estás bien? Tienes la cara colorada

A: Es…estoy bien Yugi, es sólo que hace demasiado calor últimamente

Y: ¡Esta bien, buenas noches!

Ahora si, aquí termina, _Vaya y yo que pensé que no tenías ni idea de la sorpresa de Atemu para Yugi,_ ya ves que sí, ahora, manden sus comentarios e ideas _y si quieren que deje de usar canciones_ díganmelo _por que por un lado apoyan a los capítulos_ y por el otro son muy tediosas de encontrar T.T _XD_


	6. Mala situación

Darky- HOLA! Bueno antes de que me acuchillen por aquí

Mag- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Gabb- Te dije que agarraras uno más corto

Darky- Ejem… bueno, la única razón por que los hago cortos es por que…

Mag- No sabes que más poner

Darky- Pero ahora será diferente por que no van a ser de canciones y algo que no todos sabían

Gabb- ¿Ni siquiera Yami?

Darky- No, ni siquiera el lindo de Yami-koi, la "sorpresa" no era esa, jajaja los engañé XD

Gabb-Apuesto que se te acaba de ocurrir

Mag- Estoy de acuerdo con el

Darky- Claro que no

Gabb- Compruébalo

Darky- Al rato se los muestro pero no se preocupen Yami tiene todo perfectamente calculado para… eso no se los voy a decir… todavía

Gabb- Oye

Darky- ¿Qué?

Mag- Promete que este va a ser más largo

Darky- Esta bien pero va a tardar en salir

Gabb- TIENES UN DIA LIBRE DE CLASES ¿POR QUE NO TE PONES A ESCRIBIR?

Darky- SE LLAMA BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR

Mag- escritora

Darky- ESO XD LUEGO SE LOS EXPLICO

Mag- No olvides Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Darky- XoX

Gabb- Exageras…

Capítulo VI.- La verdadera sorpresa

Atemu se quedó viendo como Yugi desaparecía de las escaleras,

A: Pensé que no lograría disimular, ten paciencia Atemu, tienes que hacerlo bien, no tienes que echar nada a perder…

En eso suena el teléfono… más bien el celular de Atemu (N.A. Si, Atemu no está tan atrasado con la tecnología, Yugi se lo regaló hace 3 meses XD)

A: Diga? Ah, si, ya se lo dije, no del todo, no me llames así, bien ¿Cómo más lo va a tomar, esta bien lo siento, si, una semana, a propósito ¿ella estará ahí, que alegría, si mejor hablas luego se esta descargando la batería, adiós.

Así Atemu se fue a ver la tele…no, no fue a ver cosas raras, fue a ver… el canal del clima, y se quedó dormido en el sofá… está bien, no está tan actualizado con la tecnología como para ver el canal del clima, yo lo veo para ver cuando hay norte, me gustan mucho los días ventosos y… y me estoy saliendo de historia.

Al otro día, era domingo, ¿era domingo? Si, era domingo, ambos Yugi y Atemu se levantaron temprano para ir a misa, después de misa fueron a dar una vuelta por el parque (D: era común que ellos fueran, desde la muerte del abuelito de Yugi, este se volvió más… apegado a la iglesia, G: pero no tanto así de ir todos los días y todo ese tipo de cosas, sino de ir cada domingo, D: no sabría explicar por que yo no soy de ir cada domingo, G: ah ya regresando a la historia), después de la novena o décima vuelta al parque, Atemu vio que Yugi estaba muy pensativo y taciturno (G: Callado, silencioso, que le molesta hablar, Triste, melancólico o apesadumbrado T: No necesitaba una definición G: Lo se XD)

A: ¿Ocurre algo Yugi?

Y: -Saliendo de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué? Ah, no Atemu, no pasa nada, es sólo que… _Rápido Yugi inventa algo_… es sólo que… estoy nervioso, ya sabes, por los exámenes finales y todo eso –sonrisa nerviosa-

Atemu arqueó una ceja indeciso a creer o no pero finalmente cedió a creerle a Yugi; después de la trigésimo novena vuelta al parque, (D: Era un parque muy chiquito XD)…

A: ¿Qué hora es Yugi?

Y: Atemu, tienes un reloj ¿Por qué no lo usas?

A: -sonrisa inocente- Es que… no se leer bien la hora todavía

Y: #¬¬ Tienes que estar bromeando, a ver…

Cuando Yugi tomo la muñeca izquierda de Atemu (donde estaba el susodicho reloj) Atemu sintió un pequeño escalofrío en su espalda ¿Por qué? No supo responder, ni yo…bueno yo si y de seguro ustedes que están leyendo sabrán por que… y me estoy saliendo de la historia…

Y: Aquí dice que son las 18.30 (6.30 de la tarde) Caray, ya es muy tarde

A: Eh… si, pues ¿Cuántas vueltas le dimos al parque?

Y: No lo se, creo que 5 o 6

A: Yo creí que eran más **Eran 39… **Eran como 15** 39…**o 25 **39…**o más no se**¡39! **AHHH ¡¡¡QUIEN ERES! ¿Qué haces a dentro de mi cabeza? –Silencio-

Y: ¿Atemu? ¿Estas bien?

A: Demonios pensé en voz alta, Estoy bien Yugi, no te preocupes

Y: Bueno, mejor nos vamos por que si no oscurece y no me gusta cuando oscurece por aquí

A: Pero Yugi, aquí estoy para cuidarte, ya verás que no pasará nada

Atemu no supo si Yugi se puso colorado del calor que hacía o de lo que acababa de decir, aunque prefería en el fondo de su ser que fuera por lo segundo, así que los dos salieron del parque y se dirigieron hacia su casa-tienda; lo malo es que el camino más corto era a través de unos callejones "de mala espina" y claro, es más fácil pasar de día con toda la gente pero ya estaba oscureciendo y se proyectaban desde los callejones unas sombras realmente espectrales, al menos para Yugi, para Atemu le parecían… normales.

En eso se oyó un crujido junto a uno de los callejones y Yugi se aferró al brazo derecho de Yami con mucha fuerza

A: Relájate Yugi era sólo un gato

Y: Sólo…un…gato… si, sólo un gato

Siguieron avanzando, ya solo faltaban un callejón más pero para desgracia del pobre de Yugi ya el sol se había ocultado y hoy había cuarto de luna, por lo tanto no había demasiada luz, pero la poca luz que había proyectaba sombras más escalofriantes

A: -Dándole palmadas en la espalda de Yugi- No tengas miedo Yugi ya casi llegamos a la calle iluminada, solo queda este…

En eso Atemu se calló y tomó una mirada nerviosa, como si hubiese alguien aparte de ellos, eso provocó que Yugi se aferrara más a Atemu, éste se agachó a la altura del oído de Yugi

A: -susurrando-Yugi, trata de no hacer ningún ruido, si algo malo ocurre quiero que corras lo más rápido posible hasta la casa ¿Entendido?

La piel de Yugi se erizó como gallina cuando escuchó a Atemu decir estas cosas, sintió más miedo y trato de avanzar lo más cauteloso y cerca de Atemu posible mientras miraba ciegamente hacia todos lados, buscando algo… o alguien

Cuando faltaban solo escasos pasos de salir del callejón una sombra cayó enfrente de ambos chicos, Yugi iba a gritar pero Atemu le tapó la boca con su mano, en eso salieron de atrás 2 tipos, vagabundos, uno con un cuchillo oxidado en una mano y el otro vagabundo traía una botella de cerveza rota, los cristales se veían realmente afilados y peligrosos, enfrente de ellos estaba otro tipo con otro cuchillo oxidado

Vagabundo 1 (el de enfrente): Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? 2 exquisitos muchachos que al parecer traen algo de lana

Los otros 2 rieron estúpidamente mientras se acercaban más y más, Yugi se aferraba más al brazo de Atemu que casi le cortaba la circulación, en eso el vagabundo de la botella toma del antebrazo a Yugi y lo jala fuertemente separándolo de Atemu

Vagabundo 2 (el de la botella) : Mira jefe, este crío si se ve exquisito

A: ¡DEJA EN PAZ A YUGI!

Yugi empezó a forcejear para librarse del tipo pero era muy fuerte y Yugi estaba realmente asustado, Atemu apretó sus nudillos e iba a golpearlo pero el otro vagabundo del cuchillo se interpuso y le enterró el cuchillo en el estómago de Atemu haciendo que cayera al suelo…

Y: ¡ATEMU!

Yugi intentó soltarse otra vez pero el vagabundo no lo dejó ir, al contrario lo tomó de ambos brazos y lo pegó más hacia el mismo

Y: ¡Suéltame!

El vagabundo sonrió maliciosamente mientras el otro tomaba a Atemu del pescuezo y lo levantaba

Vagabundo 3: Jefe ¿Qué hacemos con él?

Jefe: No lo sé, tal vez juguemos con él un rato y lue…

Fue silenciado con un puñetazo que le dio Atemu, el otro vagabundo estaba listo para enterrarle su cuchillo otra vez pero Atemu predijo eso y lo golpeo también dejándolo inconsciente, el otro que estaba sosteniendo a Yugi se asustó y soltó a Yugi de pánico mientras salía corriendo, Yugi se recuperó rápido del susto y corrió hacia Atemu quien estaba hincado en el piso cubriéndose el estómago

Y: ¡Atemu! Estás herido, debemos llevarte a un hospital ¡Rápido!

Atemu apenas pudo mover la cabeza para ver a Yugi, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y calló al piso inconsciente

Y: No, NO… ¡NO! ¡Atemu! Por favor –sniff- por favor sigue con vida –sniff- ya verás te vas a recuperar, no te irás ¿verdad? –las lágrimas de Yugi caían sobre el rostro de Atemu- No te irás, no me dejes sólo…

Fin del episodio

Darky- Bueno, ahí esta, no es la gran cosa pero es un avance!

Gabb- Hay que admitir, está más largo

Darky- Gracias, bueno, ahora no podré agradecer los reviews pasados por que me están corriendo pero los seguiré recibiendo, si me escriben claro pero por ahora ADIOS!


	7. Visitas

D- Hola! Veo que les gustó el capítulo anterior

M-Sólo empieza con este de una vez

D-…Aprovecharé que tengo esta deliciosa azúcar aquí… XD

G-… Ni Yugi ni Yami son de su propiedad…den gracias por eso

D-HEY! Por cierto, recuerden que esto es un AU o UA en español XD

* * *

Capítulo VII.- Visitas

Atemu abrió lentamente los ojos pero los cerró instantáneamente, había una luz justo encima de él que le molestaba

A: _Demonios ¿Dónde estoy? Un… un momento… esa luz es blanca ¿Estoy muerto?_

Un fuerte dolor en su estómago le hizo ver que seguía vivo

A: _Ahh, como duele, un… un momento, si no estoy muerto, debo de estar en un hospital… ¿Cómo rayos llegué a un hospital¿Y por qué estoy aquí?...recuerdo…recuerdo un callejón y que era oscuro y…y Yugi... _¡Yugi!

Atemu se incorporó de la cama donde estaba y a los pocos segundos se arrepintió de eso (D: Fue por que tenía recién operado el estómago y estaba vendado de por sí, no se como se sienta pero creo que debe doler), como sea, después de abrir los ojos por tercera vez (D: Una al despertar, otra después de ver la luz y la tercera ahorita) observó claramente la habitación donde estaba: era un cuarto mediano con demasiado color blanco, había 3 camas contando la suya, y el era el más lejano a la puerta, a su derecha estaba un ventanal que daba vista a parte de la ciudad y una mesita de noche, sobre ella había cartas y dulces y una pequeña flor en una vasija de cristal, Atemu estaba por tomar una de las cartas cuando oye que la puerta se abre y voltea rápidamente para ver quien era, pero su rostro estaba cubierto con una capucha, (D: Es ese gorrito de algunas chamarras)

"Hola Atemu, veo que ya despertaste"

A¿Quién eres?

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, yo pensé que me reconocerías pero veo que no, ha pasado mucho tiempo… demasiado diría yo"

A: No… no entiendo

"Si lo sé, no te preocupes, me recordarás, deberías de…"

Atemu sólo desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal, sus mechones rubios cubriendo sus ojos mientras la otra persona se sentaba en una silla junto a la cama de Atemu; después de 5 minutos de silencio… Atemu volteó a ver a su visitante…

A¿Cómo está?

La persona volteó a ver a Atemu, sus ojos no se veían pero Atemu pudo distinguir una sonrisa

"El está bien, fue muy inteligente al detener tu hemorragia temporalmente, si no lo hubiese hecho no estaría aquí conversando contigo"

Atemu se sorprendió de que esa persona sabía de quien hablaba y sonrió un poco, Yugi estaba bien, y eso era lo que le importaba en ese momento.

"Aun así, no debes confiarte mucho"

A¿De qué hablas?

El visitante se levantó y se colocó frente al ventanal, después sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño paquete arrugado y se lo lanzó a Atemu

A: -girando el paquete con las manos- ¿Qué es esto?

"Una ayuda, por cierto, las personas que te atacaron hace dos días (D: Si hace dos días sucedió ¿no lo puse? G: No pero ya saben ahora continuemos) no tenían la intención de hacerlo realmente, fueron controladas mentalmente"

A:-Agreguen una escena de shock estilo anime- ¿Qué dices!

"-suspiro- en serio has cambiado Atemu, 5000 años atrás lo hubieses detectado incluso en la oscuridad"

A:-Otra escena de shock por favor- ¿Cinco…cinco mil años dijiste¿Cómo… cómo conoces lo que…lo que soy?

La misteriosa persona volteó a ver a Atemu y se empezó a reír, Atemu se espantó con su reacción y pensaba levantarse para golpearlo(a) o algo cuando su visitante alzó una mano como señal de 'espera'

"Jajaja… como me haces reír Atemu, pensé que a estas alturas ya sabrías quien soy, bueno supongo que tendré que decírtelo a final de cuentas" –quitándose la capucha-

Parecía que Atemu se estaba viendo a si mismo, con la excepción de que el otro tenía el cabello azul, negro y mechones rojos pero los ojos eran los mismos que los suyos

"¿Ya me reconoces?"

A: No lo puedo creer Fuyu ¿eres tú?

F: -Sonriendo- Entonces si me reconoces finalmente, en serio hermanito has cambiado mucho

A: Que gracioso¿Qué haces aquí por cierto?

F: …En serio ¿Tengo que decirte todo?

Atemu frunció las cejas mientras Fuyu sonreía de nuevo y se acercaba a Atemu

F: Vine aquí a ayudarte

A¿Ayudarme¿Qué sucede Fuyu?

Fuyu dio un largo suspiro y sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo derecho, luego se la extendió a Atemu para que la viera y éste la tomo, pero cuando la vió más detenidamente la alejó de sí lo más que pudo

A¡No puede ser posible¡Es imposible!

F:-Tapándole la boca- Baja la voz ¿Quieres que vengan? Como sea, debes tener cuidado por eso te di eso –señalando el paquete que estaba en las piernas de Atemu-, no bajes la guardia ni por un momento y sobretodo cuida de Yugi, el también está en peligro –soltando a Atemu- y debo irme ahora, si no el señorito Kaiba se va a molestar

A¿Kaiba?

F: Si hermanito, Kaiba, el señorito rico me prestó una de sus tantas habitaciones de su mansión y…

Atemu sólo lo miraba en shock mientras su mente procesaba muchas preguntas '¿Kaiba está aquí? Eso significa que Jounouchi también ¿Qué hace mi hermano en la casa de Kaiba¿Desde cuando¿Donde está Yugi¿Por qué sigo haciendo estas preguntas en mi mente?

Mientras Atemu luchaba mentalmente con sus preguntas Fuyu sacó un sobre de su bolsillo derecho (D: En serio son grandes sus bolsillos) y se la dio a Atemu

F: Cuídate hermanito pasaré luego para ver como sigue todo y no te preocupes Yugi llegará en unas pocas horas

Atemu salió de su batalla mental al oír el nombre de Yugi

A: Cuídate también Fuyu

Fuyu ya estaba en la puerta cuando Atemu dijo estas palabras

F: Si esta bien, una última cosa, no le digas a nadie que estuve aquí, solo a Yugi ¿entendido?

Atemu asintió con la cabeza mientras Fuyu salía de la habitación dejando a Atemu solo otra vez, para ese tiempo el sol se estaba ocultando; eran ya las 6 de la tarde cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo

A¡Yugi!

(D: Muy bien que sea la última vez que me interrumpen G:…)

Yugi entró corriendo a la habitación a abrazar a Atemu

Y¡Atemu¡Estás despierto!

Atemu se sonrojó al sentir el cuerpo de Yugi abrazándolo y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazar en respuesta; la cara de Yugi se encendió como nunca al sentir que Atemu lo abrazaba también, por suerte no podían verse, si no la historia hubiese sido diferente…

A: Yugi, tengo que decirte algo

CONTINUARA

* * *

G¿¡QUE!

D: Lo siento pero ya me están corriendo y yo dije que actualizaría pronto así que dejen sus comentarios y juro que el siguiente será más largo y más detallado XD

M-Te odio

D-¬¬


	8. ¿Será este el adiós?

Darky: HOLA!

Mag:… ¿Por qué haces entradas tan escandalosas?

Darky: Bueno, lo explicaría pero no tiene que ver con el tema, ahora vayamos con nuestro capítulo de hoy

Gabb: Finalmente

Darky: #¬¬ … Ya comencemos antes de que empiece a decirte de cosas

Gabb: Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki-sama

Darky: Pero antes de empezar…

Mag:… no puede ser

Darky:…Hagamos una recapitulación del capítulo anterior:

_Yugi entró corriendo a la habitación a abrazar a Atemu _

_Y: ¡Atemu! ¡Estás despierto!_

_Atemu se sonrojó al sentir el cuerpo de Yugi abrazándolo y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazar en respuesta; la cara de Yugi se encendió como nunca al sentir que Atemu lo abrazaba también, por suerte no podían verse, si no la historia hubiese sido diferente…_

_A: Yugi, tengo que decirte algo_

Darky: ¿Ahí nos quedamos?

Gabb: Si ahí nos quedamos ¿Ya podemos empezar?

Darky:…Déjame pensar…esta bien ya podemos empezar n-n

Capítulo VIII.- ¿Será este el adiós?

Poco después de que Atemu pronunciara estas palabras se fueron separando lentamente de su cálido abrazo…

Yugi: ¿De…decirme algo? ¿Qué sucede Atemu?

Atemu suspiró y tomó el pequeño paquete (D: ¿Recuerdan ese paquete? G: Obvio que si, ahora sigamos) y comenzó a jugar con el

Yugi: ¿Qué… qué es eso?

Atemu: No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que es Yugi

Yugi: u.u ábrelo entonces

Atemu titubeó un poco, la verdad si quería abrirlo pero un mal presentimiento rodeaba toda su espalda: primero ese incidente en el callejón, luego la sorprendente visita de su hermano, el cual le dió dos extraños paquetes (D: En realidad es un paquete y un sobre G: ¡YA CALLATE!), después la foto que le mostró, ¿Y si era lo que más temía? ¿Qué pasaría con… con Yugi?

Atemu estaba haciendo todas estas preguntas dentro de su mente enredándose más y más con todo lo sucedido hasta que Yugi lo interrumpió

Yugi: ¿Sucede algo?

Atemu: No…nada, antes de abrir…lo que sea que sea esto tengo que decirte algo

Yugi: Ya dímelo no me dejes en suspenso

Atemu le explicó a Yugi sobre la visita de su hermano y del porque había recibido esos dos objetos y todo lo que le había contado su hermano

Yugi: O/O ¿Quieres decir?...-bajando la voz- ¿Qué están en este mundo?

Atemu solo asintió con la cabeza y ocultó sus ojos bajo sus mechones rubios, no se había dado cuenta que estaba desenvolviendo el paquete hasta que…

Atemu: Itai! (D: Es como decir 'Ay' o 'Ouch' en japonés…YAY G: -aplicando un somnífero a darky- yo continuo gracias) algo me pinchó – chupándose el dedo índice-

Yugi se asomó a ver el interior del empaque y luego lo tomó cuidadosamente

Yugi: Son… ¿estrellas?

Atemu: ¿Estrellas? Yugi ¿Cómo pueden ser estrellas?

Yugi: #¬¬ No estrellas del cielo Atemu –mostrándole unas piezas de metal con 4 picos- este tipo de estrellas, ¡estrellas ninja!

(G: Lo siento pero daré una breve explicación de esto:

Estrellas ninja, en término japonés shuriken, son armas muy conocidas y letales. Hay 2 tipos: las pequeñas –que son las que tiene ahora Yugi- son fáciles de lanzar y las 'Fuuma Shuriken', información de "Naruto" sigamos)

Yugi: ¿Cómo te pudo haber dado armas tu hermano?

Atemu: Tengo mis teorías, Fuyu es alguien que disfruta pelear y las personas con las que creo vamos a lidiar no son nada amigables…

Mientras Yugi examinaba cada una de las pequeñas estrellas ninja, Atemu empezó a abrir el sobre; dentro había una carta y 2 boletos de tren, cada uno con distinto destino, Atemu notó esto y se intrigó, al ver que Yugi estaba muy interesado en las estrellas así que decidió leer la carta:

_Atemu:_

_Primero que nada, espero que no estés leyendo esto en vista de todos; verás, nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubiese provocado una pelea con ellos… Lo siento si suena que fue mi culpa; Yugi no está involucrado en esto pero conociendo a estos sujetos irán tras de todo por obtener lo que quieren, es decir a ti y a mí; piensa que te estoy "protegiendo" como lo haría un hermano mayor, si lo se, no es muy típico de mí pero quiero que entiendas que no podrás estar con Yugi por un tiempo, lo siento pero tienen que distanciarse por uno o dos meses... Tómalo como seguridad hacia Yugi, te he estado... cuidando y se sientes algo por el crío, se que tomarás la decisión correcta y le dirás lo que sientes antes de salir de la ciudad... te están buscando y si te ven con Yugi la cosa será peor, yo ya me estoy haciendo cargo de muchos... a mi manera... y mejor no digo más, a no ser que caiga en manos equivocadas... Cuídate mucho Atemu, hablo en serio._

_Atentamente: Fuyu_

Atemu se quedó inmóvil al leer la carta... iban tras él, como a un prófugo y si no hacía lo que decía su hermano... Yugi podría pagar las consecuencias, iba a decirle esto a Yugi cuando una enfermera entró

Enfermera: Joven Atemu, le informo que ya fue dado de alta, puede salir esta noche

Yugi: ¿Escuchaste esto Atemu? Podrás irte hoy

Atemu apenas mostró una sonrisa, ¿Qué caso tenía quedarse más tiempo o menos en el hospital? Tendría que irse aún así... dejar esta ciudad, su trabajo, su vida normal, a Yugi...

Yugi: ¿Qué sucede?

Atemu: No, nada... ya mejor vámonos, extraño nuestra casa...

(22.30 horas en casa de Yugi y Atemu)

Atemu estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, pensando, Yugi ya estaba dormido a esta hora

Atemu: _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando todo estaba saliendo bien tiene que suceder esto? Maldita sea esto es el colmo _–tomando los boletos de tren- _ambos son para mañana, a las 12.00 hrs., pero uno va hacia el oeste de la ciudad y el otro hacia el este... que astuto por parte de mi hermano; no me queda de otra, tengo que decírselo a Yugi... le diré lo que siento y partiré..._

Pero cuando ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de Yugi sintió un grave pesar dentro de su corazón...

Atemu: No puedo hacerlo...

Yugi despertó la mañana siguiente preocupado, había tenido una extraña sensación; sin pensarlo salió de su habitación para ir a la de Atemu... solo para encontrarla vacía

Yugi: ¿Atemu?

Yugi recorrió toda la casa en búsqueda de Atemu sin resultado, llamó a donde trabajaba y le dijeron que no había ido... su extraña sensación ya era temo… ¿Y si se lo habían llevado? No, tenía que sacarse esa idea de la mente... ya iba a salir a buscarlo cuando vió en la puerta una nota cuidadosamente doblada, era una carta dirigida hacia el:

_Yugi:_

_Perdóname por lo que hice, por lo que estoy haciendo y por lo que haré, no puedo explicartelo, me parte el corazón el tan sólo recordarlo, pero es necesario que sepas, que por lo que sucedió no es seguro que estés conmigo por un tiempo, te ruego me perdones por este acto tan cobarde que he hecho pero entiendeme, lo hice por que... por que sin tu luz yo no soy nada y... y no se que haría si te llegase a pasar algo, por eso partí lejos, para que se alejen de ti por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que todo esté tranquilo de nuevo; y por último... quiero que sepas algo**... Ai shiteru Yugi **por eso tengo que dejarte, por que te amo y ya no tendría caso vivir si algo te pasara..._

Lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de Yugi al leer esta carta, Atemu lo había dejado, pero lo amaba, pero lo había abandonado

Yugi: ¡NO ES JUSTO, ¡Atemu no es justo!

Yugi se tiró al suelo mientras sus lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro mientras murmuraba las frases "No es justo" y "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"; una media hora después se vistió para salir... por última vez... ya no tenía sentido seguir sufriendo...ya iba hacia la playa cuando su reloj comenzó a sonar...

Yugi: 11.30...un momento... ¿11.30? Todavía...todavía puedo detenerlo... ¡ATEMU NO DEJARÉ QUE TE VAYAS!

Y así Yugi comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia la estación de trenes... tenía una última oportunidad... no podía abandonarla

11.48 el semáforo que lo separaba a 2 cuadras de la estación no cambiaba de color

Yugi: ¡Vamos, por favor!

Como si fuese por arte de magia el semáforo cambio y Yugi siguió corriendo... 11.53 La estación estaba algo concurrida pero podría localizar a Atemu fácilmente... 11.59 Este era el último anden que le faltaba por revisar, tenía que estar aquí; Yugi siguió buscando con desesperación 11.59 con 46 segundos, faltaban solo 14 segundos y todavía no lo localizaba, sólo le quedó por gritar su nombre

Yugi: ¡Atemu! ¿¡Donde estás! Por favor... no te vayas...

12.00 El tren ya estaba comenzando su marcha y Yugi volteó para ver que era ese sonido cuando vió...

Gabb: Muy bien, será todo

(Darky despierta)

Darky: ¡¿Terminaste la historia!

Gabb: No, mírala tu

Darky: Tu ambición de poder te ha cegado ahora nos odiarán más

Mag: A ti ya te odian

Gabb: Bueno, según este cuadernillo de aquí hay dos posibles finales, de ustedes depende cual será

Darky: ¿Yugi habrá perdido a Atemu? O ¿Atemu nunca se fue? Ustedes son los que deciden este interesante final! XD


End file.
